Nine Months and a Year
by Star of the Morning Light
Summary: RoyEd After a drunken fling with Mustang that the bastard doesn't remember, Ed finds out that he's pregnant. But will he tell Mustang? Or will he carry the baby alone? ON HIATUS.
1. The Beginning

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, adult situations later in the story, and adult language. Also, I will be ignoring the 'Ed going to Munich thing'.

Spoilers: Ed has his flesh limbs back and Al has his body back with (just like in the anime) no memory of the past four years (now it's 6 years…but whatever.)

This takes place two years after Ed performs his human transmutation to bring Al back and succeeds. The Homunculi are 'gone', but I'll probably have Envy show up some time or another. You can't have FMA without Envy, now can you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. That joy belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Nine Months and a Year

Chapter One: The Beginning 

Ed groaned as the sunlight streamed in from the window, repeatedly stabbing at his eyes rather painfully.

The blonde alchemist stretched under the sheets, cracking all of the kinks out of his back from the night before. After he was done he sat up, scratching at the wild blonde locks that had somehow escaped the prison of his braid during the night.

Another rustle of the cloth around Ed's hips made Ed blink. _What the hell?_

Golden eyes wandered over to his companion and nearly screamed out loud.

Wild raven hair fell over the white silk of the pillow, creating a vivid contrast. Long, thick lashes were closed over usually mocking onyx eyes. Pale skin blended into the creamy white of the sheets, which were clinging loosely to the tall superior's pale and well-defined chest.

Ed stared and shook his head, only to bite back a loud groan as an imaginary jackhammer wielded expertly by the bitch known as 'hangover' pounded its' way into his head and every cell of his body. The pain seemed to concentrate specifically below his waist.

He looked over at the elder man and blinked at the red lines on his shoulders, like something had used him as a scratching post. The Fullmetal Alchemist took notice of the blood staining the sheets, along with how sticky he felt. His ass felt like it was on fire, for lack of a better term.

Edward Elric damn near choked on the visions of the memory of what had happened to him the night before came rushing back with a vengeance.

He had been bored, and Havoc had talked him into going drinking with him. He consented because he had nothing better to do.

Ed had gotten drunk, and the Colonel found him making out with another boy whose name Ed couldn't remember for the life of him.

The Colonel had dragged Edward out of the club and didn't know where he lived, so he took the alchemist to his house.

No sooner had they arrived that Ed kissed his superior. Roy, more than slightly drunk himself, didn't do anything about it other than fuck him into his bed about two hours later.

Mortification, meet Edward; we're all sure you two will become the best of friends!

Wincing, he slipped out of the bed and went on a search for his clothes, noticing that the articles of clothing were thrown all around the house. He slipped on the Colonel's boxers as he treaded carefully down the staircase, rolling his eyes as he pulled on his boxers and leather pants. Locating his shirt he pulled that on too, along with his gloves and both of his jackets. (Both the miniature black jacket-vest and the large red one.)

As silently as he could, he slipped out of the house, hoping to anything that would listen (he'd be damned if he prayed to God for help) that Roy wouldn't remember.

He ran to work and slammed very painfully into his chair behind his work desk to finish up some paperwork after saying a quick hello to Hawkeye and Hughes. So far, besides the surprise when he woke up, things were going normal. Except for the fact that he was actually doing his paperwork for once. But he would do anything to get Mustang off of his mind.

He went through the day like he always would, finishing his paperwork on time for once and even having time to go to the shooting range to help Hawkeye with setting up targets.

No one noticed anything off about the Fullmetal Alchemist that day.

Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, came into work about half an hour late with a pounding headache and little memory of what happened the night before.

Mustang trudged into his office after only half-listening to the lecture Hawkeye gave to him at gunpoint, nodding and pretending to listen avidly.

Ed was seated on the couch in the Colonel's office, yawning.

When Mustang passed Ed to get to his desk, a memory from last night flashed across his mind. It had looked like him and Ed making out, shirtless, on his bed.

Mustang shook his head. That was impossible. Even if he had been drunk last night, he would have never acted upon his lust for the young State Alchemist.

And who wouldn't lust for him?

Golden hair gleamed soft and silky to hang in his eyes, sweeping his shoulders lightly in a tight braid to mid-back. Eyes the color of molten amber and honey shining with the light of the sun, teasing and mischievous. Skin a natural tan color like creamed caramel pulled taut over lean muscles. Edward Elric, at age 17, had grown at least a little from when he'd been eleven. Where he used to be 4' 11", he was now at least 5'. Still short for a seventeen-year-old male, but he was getting there. He still had to deal with cracks on his height, or lack thereof, constantly.

Ed looked up at his superior and forced a smirk across his face, beating down any urge to blush. "Hey Colonel. No missions for me today?"

"No Fullmetal. You don't have a mission as of yet. So why don't you just…go do something productive."

Ed snorted. "I've already finished all of my paperwork, Colonel Shit. And I've even helped Hawkeye with the setting up of the shooting range."

Before Mustang could utter another word, the aforementioned trigger-happy Lieutenant leaned her head into the room. "Edward, I need to see you for a moment."

Ed blinked, but shrugged and left the office with the blonde. "Yes, Hawkeye?"

"Edward, I've just received a letter from your brother. You are aware that he is currently back in Risembool, aren't you?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. He wanted to go see Winry." He smiled to himself at the thought of the wrench-wielding blonde girl and his little brother. It was obvious that Al had a crush on Winry, even though he was twelve and she was seventeen, just like Ed.

Hawkeye nodded. "Alright Edward. Just making sure you were informed. And Edward is something hurting you? You've been limping all day."

Ed blushed. _Damn, I thought nobody would notice! _"Oh, um…I kind of had an accident with my leg this morning. It still hurts but I'm getting over it. Nothing to worry about."

Hawkeye eyed him suspiciously but nodded nonetheless. She saluted him and then left.

Ed awkwardly returned the salute. No matter how long he was in the military, he would never get used to that.

Ed sighed as he remembered why he was still in the military at all.

Al had confessed that he wanted to be a State Alchemist so he could be just like his elder brother.

And there was no way on God's green earth that Edward Elric would let his little brother be in the military without him there to keep an eye on him. Even though it seemed that Alphonse kept a better eye upon Edward than vice versa.

Ed blew his bangs out of his eyes and walked to the barracks of the military headquarters.

Ed opened the door to his room and flopped onto his bed, sighing tiredly.

Ed had been lying all day when people had asked if he felt okay. Ed felt way less than okay. He felt like someone was shoving a tree up his ass repeatedly and then hitting him in the head with it at the same time. It didn't help that he felt queasy too.

The blonde shook his head and picked up a book, Jude the Obscure, and continued reading the book he had been immersed in for the past few days; laughing at the misfortune that seemed to continuously befall the young man named Jude and his love triangle between his cousin Sue and his wife Arabella. (Really good book, if you've never read it.)

After about half an hour, Hughes leaned his head into Ed's room to find the blonde sprawled out on his bed, book open on his stomach, fast asleep.

Hughes shook his head and removed the book before placing Ed under the covers and gently smoothing out Ed's hair.

He couldn't remember how many times he'd offered to let Ed stay with him and his family, but the blond always refused, saying he didn't want to be a burden even though Gracia loved the boy to bits. So did Elicia for that matter. She always called Ed 'big brother' and Ed responded in kind by calling her 'little sister'.

Ed had once confessed that he'd always wanted a little sister, so Elicia was his little sister in a way now.

Whenever Hughes would bring Elicia to work, she would always cling to Ed until the day was over and then beg for Ed to spend the night at her house.

Hughes could also tell that his daughter had the world's largest crush on the blonde alchemist. Especially when he transmuted an old and tattered rag doll that she hadn't wanted to let go of into a beautiful Raggedy Anne doll.

Elicia had been absolutely ecstatic.

The Lieutenant Colonel smiled down at the blonde. "Have a nice sleep, Ed."

God knew the boy needed it more than any of them.

If only they all knew…

::Two Months later::

Ed was jolted out of sleep by a sudden wave of nausea.

The blonde bolted from his bed and into his bathroom, only to kneel and empty his stomach rather noisily into the toilet bowl.

Ed groaned when he could finally not let out anymore, as there was nothing left in his stomach.

Ed blinked and he wiped at his mouth with a washcloth after gargling mouthwash to get the bad taste out.

He couldn't be sick, could he? Ed looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look any different. Except he looked a little more tired than usual.

The pain in his head and hips had gone away eventually, but his stomach wouldn't stop churning.

Ed sighed, leaning his slightly warm forehead against the cool glass of the mirror.

Why couldn't things in his life ever go right?

Ed pushed himself away from the sink and took a quick shower, but noticed that his chest felt a little more…tender than usual.

Ed just brushed it off as a misconception.

Ed exited the shower, dried off, and got dressed in his usual black tank top, black cargos and black combat boots before braiding his hair and heading off towards work.

All of Ed's day was spent at a desk, twirling a pen between his gloved fingers and ignoring everyone around him. There was no paperwork for him today; he had no missions…what the hell was he supposed to do?

About lunch time, Ed felt another wave of nausea hit him and ran off to the bathroom, rushing past Fuery and Breda on the way before collapsing into a stall, emptying his stomach for the second time that day.

Fuery, ever the worried one, looked into the bathroom and saw Ed bent over the toilet bowl, holding his stomach. "Ed? Are you alright?"

Ed coughed for a second before straightening up and cleaning his mouth with a piece of toilet paper and flushing whatever had landed in the bowl. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine, Fuery. Sorry for worrying you."

Fuery gave Ed a worried smile. "Ed are you sure you're alright? You haven't seemed…well, yourself of late."

Ed gave Fuery's smile right back, only a reassuring one. "Don't worry about me, Fuery. I'm fine. Just having an off week."

Ed washed his hands then meandered to the lunchroom to chat with Hughes.

Another month after Fuery found Ed in the bathroom; everyone in Ed's department had noticed his frequent trips to the bathroom.

Finally, Hawkeye and Havoc had enough of Ed saying he was fine and made an appointment for him with a doctor.

Ed glared at them fiercely from the backseat of Hawkeye's squad car.

"Glaring at me won't change the fact that we all know you're sick Edward." Hawkeye admonished. "And we need to fix it right away. You never know when you'll be dragged away for a mission and you can't do that when you're sick."

Ed grumbled. "I hate the doctor and I'm NOT sick!"

Havoc laughed. "Aw, c'mon boss, it won't be that bad."

"Yeah it will." He 'grumped.' (Meaning he was pouting like a two-year-old denied a cookie.)

All too soon for Ed, the three parked in front of the hospital and walked up to the reception desk.

The receptionist, a kind-faced girl with blonde hair in pigtails, glasses and blue eyes wearing the traditional white shirt and skirt nurse uniform, smiled at them. "Hi, welcome to Central Military Hospital. Do you have an appointment?"

Hawkeye nodded. "Yes. For Edward Elric."

The nurse, Clara by her nametag, checked a list. "Alright then, please come with me and I'll take you to see Dr. Unada."

Hawkeye kept a firm hand on Ed's shoulder to make sure he didn't try to get away until they entered a standard examination room.

Clara told Ed to sit on the table, removing his coat and hanging it on the chair. "You two can have a seat." She nodded to Hawkeye and Havoc. "Dr. Unada will be with you in a minute."

The three blondes sat down on their respective chairs, Ed sitting on the examination table with some help from Havoc, glaring at his boots.

Not three minutes later, a cheery voice came into the room via the now-open door. "Hello!"

Ed blinked in surprise. Dr. Unada was a girl?

Dr. Angela Unada had a very kind 'perfect mother' face and shining green eyes shadowed by her black bangs. Her black hair was pulled behind her head in a loose bun kept together by chopsticks. She wore the usual white doctor's coat but she had on a black turtleneck and khaki slacks for a more casual look. A stethoscope hung around her throat. "So you must be Edward, correct?"

Ed nodded, still slightly taken aback.

"Well, then let's get down to business." She smiled, taking out a notebook and then looked at Hawkeye. "So, what are his symptoms?"

Hawkeye blinked in surprise for a moment before regaining her composure. "He's been sick for about three months, we think. Every morning he wakes up and has to run to the bathroom to throw up. He also does it around lunchtime as well, according to some of Edward's subordinate's.

"He's been having mood swings even worse than usual. Usually he'd just go from happy to solemn and from agitated to pissed. But he's been blowing up over the smallest things, bursting out laughing over insults, and crying his eyes out over other insults then screaming at them. He's complained a few times of what appear to be stomach cramps.

"I asked him if he felt any different and he said that his chest felt a little tender for some reason he couldn't explain. He also felt…well, nauseas more than half the time. He's also been eating very strange food and not thinking anything about it. Just yesterday he ate a turkey sandwich with ketchup instead of mayonnaise. And that, in itself tells me that something is wrong. Edward hates ketchup almost as much as he hates milk."

Through the whole description, Dr. Unada was taking down notes in her notebook. "Alright…well, let's see here." She stood and held out a thermometer. "Hold this under your tongue, Edward. Okay?"

Ed nodded and held the thermometer in his mouth as Dr. Unada checked his pulse and cholesterol level. She smiled. "Well, everything appears to be normal so far."

The thermometer beeped, showing a temperature of 98.6. (Fahrenheit.)

"Okay…" she muttered, she placed her stethoscope in her ears and then reached up Ed's shirt to touch his chest with the cool metal circle. "Okay Ed, take a deep breathe."

Ed did as told and she repeated the same thing for his stomach, lower and upper back.

She ran her fingers over the sides of his throat and pressed just under both sides of his jaw. (I'm going through this like my doctor would me.)

"Alright Ed. I can't really find anything wrong." Her eyes darkened for a second as she remembered his symptoms. "Ms. Hawkeye, Mr. Havoc. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment."

Both blinked for a moment but did as told. Dr. Unada was a very nice woman, but when it came to her patients she was ferocious as a mother lion.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Dr. Unada searched through the drawers of the room for a moment and pulled out a cup. "Mr. Elric, would you mind re-explaining your symptoms to me?"

Ed did so, albeit with a very confused tone. She already knew what was wrong with him, so why did he need to explain it again?

Dr. Unada paused. "Edward…I think you might be pregnant."

Edward burst into laughter, holding onto his stomach. "G-Good joke, doctor. Now, really, tell me what's wrong."

"That IS what's wrong, Edward. You have all of the symptoms at the right time. But what I don't understand is that you're male…" she paused. "Edward…you had prosthetic limbs didn't you?"

"Yes. I did." He nodded, slightly reluctant.

Dr. Unada gave him a small smile. "Edward, nothing that is said in this room will leave the room. Doctor-patient confidentiality."

Slowly, Ed gave her a smile and sighed. "I got the prosthetics after I failed a human transmutation…" then Ed explained about the transmutation.

"Who did you learn about all of this from?"

"Izumi Curtis."

"And did she perform a human transmutation as well?"

"Yeah. And she couldn't have kids afterwards…"

"Well that explains it." Dr. Unada said, slapping her hands together so Ed jumped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said that after the transmutation your teacher couldn't bear any children. That is because, unbeknownst to most alchemists, a human transmutation takes away the ability to bear children. But seeing as how you are male and can't do that, I think it had the opposite effect and gave you the ability."

Ed's eyes were wide, his hand on his stomach. "I'm…pregnant?"

"Yes, Edward." Her eyes shone with excitement.

Inside, Edward didn't know whether to be scared shitless or to jump up and down in joy. For some reason, he knew that he was carrying Roy Mustang's child inside of him. The child of the man he loved.

A smile came across his face at the thought. "I'm pregnant…"

Dr. Unada then coughed. "Well, we can't very well have everyone knowing about this, now can we?"

Ed shook his head. He didn't know what would happen to him if anyone found out that a male could get pregnant. Damn, he'd be carted off to a laboratory and experimented on until he was nothing more than a vegetable.

He couldn't have that happen.

"But Ed, before we talk anymore about anything else, I have to ask you a question. Do you want to keep the baby? It's still early enough that we could abort it."

Ed looked at her, horrified. "No!" Ed was very strongly against the thought of abortion. He thought that it was the same thing as murdering a human being, and the mere thought of killing a _baby_!

Dr. Unada gave him a smile. "Good. Even though they're illegal and I could get fired or worse for performing one, there are those who still think that they are above the law. I hate abortions." She fell deep into thought for a moment. "Edward, you'll need to get away from Central and to a place with people that you trust with this secret. Non-military people. Don't go anywhere that the military would definitely look for you. I'll just say that you had a stomach virus and that you've been overworking yourself and need rest. That is a very believable story, don't you agree?" She smiled at him and he nodded.

Ed could tell that he really liked Dr. Unada. Someone willing to keep a secret as big as this and trying to help her patient protect him/herself and his/her baby was a very admirable thing.

Dr. Unada and he talked for a few more minutes until she finally filled out a slip of paper for a medication to settle his stomach, or rather multiple medications. They were really vitamins and mineral supplements to help with the baby. She knew that he hated milk so she also gave him a prescription for a calcium supplement. (I don't know if they had all of this back then, but you can't really have a pregnancy without all the pills and stuff, now can you?)

She gave him a smile and a pat on the head. "Now make sure that you give me weekly letters on how everything is going. I've written on this piece of paper," she pointed to the paper she had slipped into Ed's coat pocket, "what you need to expect for each week and trimester. Also what you need to eat to keep yourself healthy. Don't overwork yourself but make sure you stay active. It's good for the baby. Jog, swim, walk or something."

Ed nodded and gave Dr. Unada a hug, which she heartily returned before shooing him out the door.

Now all he had to do was figure out what to do to get out of town…


	2. Leaving for Amateresu

Nine Months and a Year 

Chapter Two: Leaving 

"Colonel?" Ed leaned his head into his superior's office, grinning widely.

Now Ed knew what everyone meant when they said that knowing there's a life growing inside you can make you glow.

Mustang looked up from the paperwork in front of him, which he was now doing at gunpoint with Hawkeye beside him. He'd only been working for three minutes, and there was already an interruption?

It had taken Ed a good half hour to get to Roy's office because people kept stopping and asking what he seemed so happy about.

Mustang blinked. "Fullmetal? What is it?"

"Colonel, I need to take time off."

"What? Why?"

_Okay, Ed you already practiced all of this…just let him have it. _"I went to the hospital for a checkup and she found out that I really need a vacation. I'll be going to Risembool for about a month to visit with my brother and Winry."

Mustang's eyes lightened in understanding. "Alright. I'll have your paperwork mailed to the Rockbell residence since you can't seem to take care of yourself well enough."

Ed nodded. "Alright."

Mustang blinked. Why wasn't Edward putting up a fight about the paperwork? "Edward, is there something up? I mean…why are you so…happy? You're practically glowing."

Ed smiled a smile at Mustang that made Mustang think that if he could see that smile while dying he could die with a fulfilled life. Ed gave him the answer he had given everyone else. "Life, Mustang. Just life."

Mustang blinked, surprised.

But before he could say anything, Ed had hopped (yes, hopped) out the door and was gone.

Hawkeye couldn't help the barest hint of a smile crossing her face. "It's rare to see Edward that happy, sir."

"Yes…" he nodded.

"He deserves it."

Mustang nodded in agreement, but still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Hawkeye's safety clicked off her gun.

Mustang gulped and hurriedly turned back to his paperwork. He did not want to get a bullet in his head.

:---Ed's Room---:

Ed tossed his suitcase onto his bed and started to fold all of his clothes into the suitcase. He didn't have much, which was good. He'd stopped by the train station and bought his ticket in advance. His train was leaving at eleven tonight.

Ed looked at his watch. It was about nine o'clock at night.

So he had to leave by ten to get down to the train station and find a compartment before the train left.

Ed entered his bathroom and took out his shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, cologne, and all of his new medications.

He had a grand total of six. Two vitamins, two minerals and two calcium supplements. He was supposed to take all of them with water and nothing else. At least, Dr. Unada said that.

Ed shoved all of his pills into a secret compartment in the bottom of his suitcase that was hidden by a thin board the same color of the bottom of the suitcase. Dr. Unada had given him a small bar with seven different compartments. Each little compartment had a lot of his pills in each ones. She said that it was an easy way for him to remember which ones to take and when. She had put them all in the order he was supposed to take them. One each every morning.

Dr. Unada was such a neat freak.

Ed laughed as he finished packing. He knew that he'd have to go shopping for clothes again once his pregnancy started to show.

Ed looked at the clock. It was nine thirty. Ed shrugged and grabbed his suitcase, walking to the dining room where some of the late-night soldiers were still eating dinner.

Ed sat down at the table where Hughes, Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman always sat. Mustang and Hawkeye sat there too when they weren't too busy to eat dinner.

Thankfully Ed wouldn't be alone while eating.

Hughes grinned at Ed. "So Ed what was up at the doctor's office?"

Ed blinked. "What?"

"Havoc just got finished telling us that he and Hawkeye had to drive you to the Hospital today."

Ed glared at Havoc for a moment. "Oh it was nothing, really. Just a minor stomach virus and not enough sleep. She said I was working myself too hard and it was affecting my nervous system. So I'm going on vacation for about a month."

Hughes grinned. "That's great Ed. You deserve a vacation. Every time you go anywhere it's for business purposes. Whether it's to go get your automail fixed or to solve a case, you're always busy-busy-busy."

Ed sweatdropped. "Okay, who gave Colonel Spaz here sugar?"

Then Ed stopped and thought for a moment as Hughes showed off more pictures of Elicia. _Will I be like Hughes? A man who dotes over his child non-stop to anyone who will listen and even those who would rather rip their ears off rather than listen? Well…I guess there could be worse things. _

Hughes went off for a minute without explanation and suddenly reappeared, sitting back down with the group as if nothing had happened with a huge grin on his face.

Ed looked at his watch. "Well, my train leaves in an hour. Better go."

Hughes stood. "Here Ed, I'll drive ya."

"Y-You don't have to, Hughes."

"Nah, I want to. Anyway, Gracie and Elicia are probably waiting for me at the door. Then they can say good-bye to you on the way to the train station."

Ed gave him a smile and then, for some strange reason, hugged him tight around the waist, as he couldn't reach anything else.

Hughes blinked as Ed let go. "What was that for, Ed?"

"I dunno…just felt like it." He pouted, and then continued walking.

Once they left the building, Ed noticed Gracia and Elicia Hughes both standing beside a car at the front.

They were smiling at him and Gracia was holding a covered basket.

Ed offered a smile back and knelt down as Elicia ran to him, yelling 'Big Brother!'

Ed laughed and lifted her into the air, spinning slightly before tossing her to her dad. His and Hughes' favorite pastime, 'Toss the Elicia'.

The little girl squealed and giggled as she was tossed back and forth.

Once they let her down she was a little wobbly and grabbed onto Ed's pants leg.

"Big brother, do you have to go?"

Ed nodded. "Sorry Eli. But, yeah. Y'see, the doctor said that I'm not feeling well. And it's because I'm working too hard. So she says that I need to take a lot of medicine and get a lot of rest. And I can't do that here."

She pouted. "Can I come with you?"

Ed laughed. "Sorry Eli, but no."

Her pout deepened before Ed leaned down and kissed her cheek. "But will you be happy with seeing me off?"

A smile replaced the pout and she cheered as they walked to the car.

Everyone piled in, Hughes at the wheel with Gracia shotgun. Ed and Elicia sat in the back.

Once they reached the train station, Gracia and Elicia got out of the car first.

Gracia handed Ed the basket after he had pulled himself out of the car and had retrieved his bag from the trunk . "Here Edward. This is for you. I know how much you love my apple pie. So I made you some apple pie, your favorite strawberry tarts, cucumber circles and pink lemonade." (It had all been ready before Hughes called for just cooking's sake.)

Ed blinked for a second, wondering how in the hell all of that had fit into one basket. But he smiled. "Thank you so much, Ms. Hughes." He gave her a hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Edward. Now take care of yourself and come back soon. We won't have a babysitter without you here."

Ed laughed.

He kneeled down and let Elicia wrap her small arms around his neck. Ed's arms looped around her and he picked her up so her head was over his shoulder. Ed gave her a good quick squeeze and then put her down.

Ed saluted to Hughes, who saluted back. "Take care of yourself, midget." Hughes grinned.

Ed lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Don't say midget." He glared.

Hughes laughed and Ed climbed onto the train, finding a compartment that wasn't overly crowded pretty quickly. In fact, he was the only one besides a woman and her son in the compartment.

Ed looked out at the family waving him good-bye on the platform and waved as the train pulled away, gaining speed before finally pulling away fully and Ed's view of the Hughes' family disappeared.

Ed sighed, leaning back against his seat.

He was glad that the people who ran these trains finally added cushions to the seats and backs, making them considerably more comfortable.

Ed's stomach growled and he chuckled, looking down at the protesting expanse of skin.

He pulled back the red and white-checkered cloth that covered the large basket and his jaw dropped. Gracia hadn't been kidding!

She had packed all of his favorites. Jeez! That woman never did anything halfway.

Ed smiled as he saw that she had even pre-cut the apple pie.

Ed picked up a piece and started to munch on the delicious treat, taking sips from his cold thermos of pink lemonade. He knew that it was pink, the forbidden color of all men, but he couldn't help but like it.

After finishing off his dessert of the night, Ed settled back against his seat to fall asleep.

When he woke up, he knew he would be in Amateresu, the city he was running away to.

He'd already called his friend in that city, and she had sounded absolutely ecstatic that he was visiting. They hadn't seen each other in about a year.

Ed smiled as he fell to sleep, dreaming of the man he loved and the baby that was growing inside of his very body.

**:---****Amateresu Station---:**

Ed yawned and stretched, putting down his bags at the station as he got off the train. He didn't like sleeping on a train, it was very uncomfortable.

Quickly, Ed carried his stuff to the bathroom as he felt yet another rush of nausea and dealt with his usual morning sickness. For every little cloud a rain must fall.

Ed sighed and stood up, looking around the restroom to confirm that no one was anywhere around.

He nodded in satisfaction as he pulled out a box from his suitcase. A box of hair dye.

He poured the liquid into the sink after pulling up the stopper and filling it halfway with water.

Ed clapped his hands together after pulling his hair out of its' braid and tossing it over one shoulder.

He pressed his hands to the sink and let his hair touch the colored water, feeling the cool sensation of the dye traveling to the very roots of his hair and permeating every hair follicle on his head, even his eyebrows. Ed stood up and blinked at his reflection.

Ed raised an eyebrow. This would definitely take some getting used to.

He put the box in the trashcan and then pulled out something else from the deep caves of his pockets. Contact cases. (I know that contacts don't exist here…but he needs SOMETHING! And I don't think you can use Alchemy to change your eye color. Hair…yea, eyes: I don't think so.) Ed sighed and screwed off the tops. He pulled out the bottle of solution that Dr. Unada had given him and placed a contact on his finger, soaking it in solution before placing it very gently over his golden orb. He did the same to the other and blinked for a second, looking at the unrecognizable reflection staring back.

To stay away from the military, he had to hide his appearance and change it as much as possible.

Ed sighed as he remembered the idea that Dr. Unada had come up with before he had left her office.

Ed grabbed his suitcase and basket, placing them inside the handicapped stall before closing his door.

A moment later he came back out and ran out of the bathroom before anyone could see him.

Ed stopped and took a deep breath, walking down the street very carefully as he searched for the right apartment.

He finally stopped as he reached a sign that read 'Semaikawa Apartments'.

He smiled. Hopefully Minako hadn't been pulling his leg when she'd said she still lived in the same apartment.

Ed walked through the parking lot and playground of the apartment area, then climbed the three flights of stairs that separated the ground from the upper levels of Semaikawa.

_…307…308…309…312! Here we go! _Ed mentally cheered as he knocked on the door.

(Yeah 'knocked'. Try 'nearly knocked the door down.')

A loud "I'm coming!" issued from behind the thick door before a few clicks assaulted Ed's ears, signaling that the door was being unlocked. The door flew open with a yell of "We don't want any!"

Ed grinned. "Ah, Mina-chan I'm hurt."

The girl at the door gaped at him in utter surprise.

The person in front of her could NOT be Ed.

The stranger had waist-length blood red hair with the bangs framing _her_ face. Where Ed's eyes were gold, this girl's eyes were deep royal blue with violet hints here and there where Ed's would have had darker gold hints. The skin color was the same, and the height was the same since she'd last seen him. But what really threw her off was the ankle-length black wool skirt and thick black turtleneck sweater along with the glasses that she wore perched on the bridge of her nose. Also, Ed wasn't that stacked.

Minako rose a slim black eyebrow. "And who are you?"

The figure sighed exasperatedly. "It's me, Minako. Ed."

"No you're not…" she muttered. "Ed ain't a girl."

"I'll prove it. Ask me something only Ed would know." The girl smirked.

A very familiar smirk…Minako shook her head. "Okay pipsqueak." Minako smirked inwardly. Only Ed would know that trick. No way a stranger would know what to say.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE COULD BE SQUASHED BY A SNOWFLAKE AND MAKE A HOME OUTTA A GRAIN OF SAND?!"

Minako gaped. "Ed? What the hell did you do to yourself?!"

"Uh…first can I come inside? It's kind of cold out here…"

Minako mentally slapped herself. "Uh, yeah. C'mon in." she stepped out of the way and Ed made his way into the house, sitting down on the familiar black leather sofa.

Ed's now blue eyes searched the house, looking at every familiar piece of faerie art drawn and painted by Minako herself, the blood red walls, the black carpet, the black leather furniture, and the sliding glass door leading out to a balcony that looked out upon the city of Amateresu.

Ed smiled nostalgically. This place had a lot of memories.

Minako was staring at him slightly.

Ed smiled at her reassuringly. She hadn't changed at all. Her hair was still stylishly up in a braided bun held together by a thick butterfly clip of red, black and gold mosaic. Her clothes, a torn black skirt and red and black shredded sleeved shirt with black rose lace arm-warmers made her look very dark yet warm. Her purple eyes still stared at him dark yet bright and shining. Her make-up was light, as always. Just the barest hint of lip gloss and eye shadow.

"Well, I guess you're wondering why I look like this."

"No duh, hun."

"Well, let me tell you, I didn't get a sex change."

Minako put a hand to her heart. "Good. Do you know what you would have been doing to the female populace?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Anyway…" Ed explained his current situation, not snipping anything out.

Minako didn't have a problem with his being bi-sexual. She said that she didn't care what side you swung at, just don't hit her with your preferences.

"…and so that's why I need to stay at your house until the baby is born…or at least until I feel it's safe for me to go back to Central. So…can I?"

Minako seemed deep in thought for a moment. "On one condition."

Ed nodded. Usually Minako's were easy but…sometimes they were just plain disturbing.

"You have to promise that when you have the baby I get to be it's godmother."

Ed blinked at her like she'd grown a third head…then burst into laughter.

Minako stared at him. "What?"

"Did you think I wasn't going to already?" Ed winked at her.

Both laughed.

If anyone is confused, here you go.

Ed and Minako had met when Ed was sixteen. He and Al (in his new ten-year-old body) had been landed in Amateresu for a few days because the train they were on broke down and they had nowhere to stay.

The Elrics had been found at the train station by a boy named Harr (short for Harroshid. Yes, I did add Harry into here! But he's NOT Harry Potter and he isn't a wizard.) and taken to Minako's apartment.

Harr was Minako's boyfriend.

Minako and Ed had become fast friends, as did Al and Harr.

Minako allowed them to stay in the extra room in her apartment until they're train left. They just had to help her around the house with their alchemy. She couldn't do it to save her life.

After that, the three had kept in touch via letters and impromptu phone calls that usually came at the worst moments.

Minako smiled. "Good. Well then…here's to our living together and not tearing each other apart."

Ed nodded, then looked around. "Hey, where's Harr?"

"Oh," Minako looked a little uncomfortable. "We…uh, broke up."

"Oh…shit, I'm sorry, Mina."

Minako waved her hand. "Ah, whatever. It's been about four months anyway. I've got a new boyfriend. But he doesn't live here."

"Oh? Who now?" Ed asked.

Minako had been with Harr for about a year, but he had sensed that there was a lot of weakness of feeling in their relationship.

"Um…actually, I think that you'll know him."

Ed blinked. He only knew two people in Amateresu.

A sudden knock at the door made Ed jump and Minako's smile widened. "That's him."

She threw open the door and he heard a loud kissing noise. Ed rolled his eyes.

He heard the door shut and Minako explaining that she couldn't go out tonight because she had company.

Ed looked up and blue eyes locked with sky blue.

Both yelped, pointing at each other with accusatory fingers and disbelieving gazes.

"YOU!"


	3. The Boyfriend and the Job

Nine Months and a Year

Chapter Three: The Boyfriend and the Job

"YOU!" they both yelled, pointing at each other.

Minako was very confused, staring between the two males.

The boy standing beside Minako was slightly taller than her, Minako being Ed's height, his hair was a slightly curly, short light blonde with cornflower blue eyes and very pale skin. He was wearing, shocker of all shockers, a red short sleeve shirt with a black long-sleeve shirt underneath. The ends of his red T hung down over the top of his baggy black cargos.

"Russell?!"

"Edward?!"

Ed then paused. "Wait, how did you know it was me?"

Russell twiddled a pinkie in his ear as if he had to get something out or something hurt it. "Your voice, duh."

Ed glared. "Damn you."

"Already been done, Chibi."

Minako laughed. "Well, it's nice to see you two getting along." Her voice couldn't have been more soaked in sarcasm.

Both rolled their eyes.

"So this is your new boyfriend, Minako?" Ed asked, looking at his fellow alchemist through red bangs.

Russell nodded. "Yep. I moved here to Amateresu a few months ago."

Ed blinked. "So where is Fletcher?"

"Back at our apartment." Russell looked Ed up and down. "Do I even want to know?"

Ed sighed and re-told his story and why he was there.

Russell shook his head. "You have one screwed up life, Ed."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't worry, chibi. I won't tell anyone. But you can't go around saying your name is Edward Elric. People'll know it's you." Russell sat down on the couch across from Ed, Minako seated herself next to the taller blond.

"So what do we do?" Ed asked. He needed all the help he could get.

Russell sighed. "Okay, first off. I propose that we make a promise to not try and kill each other while you're in Amateresu."

Ed nodded and both shook on it.

Ed smirked. "So…now what?"

Russell and Minako fell into thought for a moment. "First off, we'll have to give you a new name. Then we have to come up with a reason for you suddenly appearing in town to those that you meet that don't remember seeing you before. This may be a big city, but everyone knows everyone here. We'll write down a history for you and everything. You'll memorize it. How about…Elicia?"

Ed's glare deepened in sheer animosity. "You name me after Hughes' daughter and I castrate you with a rusty wooden spoon."

Russell held up his hands in surrender, laughing nervously. That was one threat he'd take seriously even though he would never be able to figure out how Edward thought you could get a wooden spoon to rust. "Then how about…Erika?"

Ed blinked. "Erika what?"

"Erika…Marshall? It's a pretty common name."

Ed nodded. "Okay, so Erika Marshall."

After another hour of brainstorming they had a full history for a teenage girl named Erika Marshall.

Born in Liore and one of the survivors of the military take-over, Erika had been born to a poor mother and a middle-class father who ran a wine business. At age fifteen, she ran away from Liore with the other refugees to hide away.

She hid in Drachma for two years, where her boyfriend got her pregnant and then dropped her like a bad habit when he found out. She came to Amateresu to hide away with a friend of the family until she could have her baby, then try and make a home in some other city.

Ed grinned at the paper. "Well, I think this just might work."

Russell grinned. "Of course it'll work, I came up with it, after all."

Ed and Minako rolled their eyes as one and both slapped him across the head at the same time.

"Ow! Jeeze, retract the claws already." He yelped, holding his abused cranium.

Now all they had to do was wait it out.

Ed sighed, looking down at his stomach as he leaned against the door of his new room. Minako would let him sleep in the guest room while she went out with Russell at Ed's insistence. He told her to not ruin her day-to-day life for his sake. He could take care of himself very easily.

Ed put away all of his clothes, most of them boys' clothes except for a few skirts here and there borrowed from Sciezka for 'Winry'. Ed sighed and collapsed onto his bed for a well-deserved sleep.

Today had been absolutely hectic what with finding out that his best friend was dating his brother. That was twisted.

Ed stared up at the ceiling; hand on his stomach.

He smiled. Hopefully Mustang and the others wouldn't be able to find him here when they realized he wasn't coming back after 'just a month of vacation time in Rizenbull.'

Ed yawned and cuddled under the covers of his thick blanket.

The room was colored a deep purple, the carpet a light violet and the bed was made of different shades of purple. This had been Minako's room before she had redecorated the master bedroom to suit her better.

Ed smiled.

There was a desk in the corner that Ed had settled a small, leather-bound book on. Ed forced himself up and grabbed the book, lying down.

On the soft brown leather of the cover was golden lettering.

_Interview With the Vampire _by Anne Rice.

Ed smiled and opened the book to the page he had left it at, and continued reading.

Ever since he had found out about vampires, Ed had poured every book on vampires that he could find.

Anne Rice, though extremely fictional, was his absolute favorite. He'd already read the _Vampire Lestat_ before he'd started reading _Interview with the Vampire_, but he didn't care.

About half an hour after reading, he was asleep. Reading was a lullaby to him that no one could copy.

His last thought before sleep took him was how Al, Mustang and all of the others were doing without him there to drive them out of their minds.

Soon enough, Minako and Russell had gotten used to their friend looking like a redheaded pregnant girl with glasses.

And so did the rest of the town.

Minako decided that it would seem odd if some people saw a girl leaving the house only once every month or so and then staying holed up the rest of the time.

'Erika' needed to stay active in the town and make people believe who 'she' was.

Ed enjoyed the plan because it let him stay active like Dr. Unada wanted and he got to know new people. It wasn't something Ed usually liked to do…but hey. What the heck.

Erika was now known through about half the town as the heroine of a tragic romance gone wrong.

Russell, apparently, had a very big mouth and loved to spread around the news of his girlfriends' friend's troubles.

Ed had the strong urge to murder him when he did that, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd also had to tone it down on the yelling, screaming and fighting a lot. Dr. Unada wanted Ed to remain active, not rumbling and tumbling in an alley beating the crap out of some innocent bystander.

But soon, Ed was getting very bored. Both Minako and Russell worked in a restaurant down the street named The Rain Tree (yeah, borrowed the title from Sailor Moon volume 11). There was only so many times that Ed could clean the house, cook dinner early and put it in the fridge to keep safe until he could heat it up again for dinner and do laundry.

Usually Ed wouldn't do stuff like this, but he was really bored.

As Ed finished cleaning the bathroom so well that you couldn't even find his DNA on anything, Ed sat down on the couch and read the newspaper, his eyes falling on the 'Wanted' ads.

Ed's eyes skimmed the columns. _Mail delivery? Nah. Baby-sitting? No way; I'm pregnant, not suicidal. _Ed passed by a good twenty articles in this fashion, insulting it in some way or another. But one in particular caught his eyes. _Office Secretary. Must know how to organize files, order paperwork in order of importance, and must be able to count to ten without using fingers. _Ed smirked and circled it with his red highlighter. Now how to break it to Minako and Envy…

Later that night at dinner, Minako and Russell were munching on the Sausage Puttanesca Ed had prepared earlier.

Minako asked how he made it, because she'd tried before when she had friends over and had failed horribly.

Ed smiled at her. "Penne pasta, Italian sausage, onions, green bell peppers, garlic cloves, tomatoes, Kalamata olives" at this Russell choked and Ed rolled his eyes. "Pitted and chopped of course, tomato paste, capers, anchovy paste, and Parmesan cheese."

Minako blinked. "Wow Ed. I really think that this pregnancy was probably the best thing that could have happened. I mean, you're learning how to take care of yourself better and others as well."

"Well, speaking of taking care of myself. I was going to tell you that I'm not going to be home tomorrow for most of the afternoon."

Minako blinked, a penne noodle sticking out of her mouth. "Why?" she asked around it, voice slightly muffled.

"I have a job interview tomorrow."

Both choked.

"Oh shut up." He snapped. "And don't choke on your pasta. I'd rather not do the Heimlich." He continued to eat as the two regained their breath.

"So…what's the job, chibi?"

"Oh, easy stuff. Secretary work. The hardest thing I'll have to do is record meeting dates and times. And don't call me chibi, you bastard."

Minako shrugged. "Okay, as long as you're happy."

Ed grinned and finished up his Puttanesca.

The next morning found Ed wearing one of Minako's business outfits. It was a white button-up business shirt and black dress pants with a simple black jacket that buttoned under the bust. (Or Ed's fake one as it were)

His red hair had been pulled up in a professional bun. All in all, he looked every bit the secretary down to his black inch-heels.

Ed stepped into the business building and stepped up to a very calm-looking security guard. "Excuse me, I need to meet with a Mr. Tenaka about a job opening as a secretary."

"Ah. Third door on your left, ma'am."

Ed gave him a smile then left. It was easier than he thought to act like a girl. You just had to be a little more polite and walk a little straighter. Of course the hip thing wasn't easy…but he was getting it.

Ed reached a door that read 'Tenaka' and knocked firmly.

He remembered what Hughes had told him about applying for a job.

_Remember Ed, don't back down. Appear confident but not arrogant. Keep your back straight and shake his hand firmly, always look him straight in the eyes and don't look around the room. Don't fidget. If you don't understand something, then ask. Bosses like someone who knows when to ask a question. And most of all, don't ever back down. _

"Come in." came a gruff voice from inside the office.

Ed opened the door and stepped inside. "Mr. Tenaka. I called you yesterday about a job opening." Russell had been helping Ed with his voice so he could sound exactly like a girl. Russell had crafted a necklace that looked like a black velvet choker with a triangular emerald upon it. If he pressed the choker and held out an 'aaah' his voice would change from the medium alto of his voice to the smooth tenor of Erika Marshall. It was all because of some plant that was infused into the metal.

Mr. Tenaka, a man of small stature but a kind face. His black hair was slicked back and he had no traces of a goatee. He didn't look any older than forty.

Ed bowed slightly, then stepped forward to take Tenaka's offered hand and shook it firmly.

"Ah yes, please sit down, Ms. Marshall. I take it you are here for the secretary job?"

"Yes, Mr. Tenaka."

"And what previous experience have you had, Ms. Marshall?"

"I used to work at a military desk sir in Drachma."

"Really? At what rank?"

"I was a Second Lieutenant before I resigned sir because of my current condition."

"And what condition would that be?"

"I'm four months pregnant, sir." He said that calmly, but with a small smile.

Ed was doing exactly as Hughes had instructed. Appear confident but not arrogant. Look him right in the eyes. Don't back down.

"Ah." A certain light shone in Tenaka's eyes. "Well, how long will you be working with us, then? If you receive the job."

Ed nodded. "My plan, sir, is to remain in Amateresu for at least a year after I have my child. That way, I won't have to travel with a newborn. Travel is very hard on a child."

Tenaka nodded. "Yes, that is true."

For the next hour Tenaka questioned Erika in every aspect of her work. He knew that she could take care of herself in case someone threatened her at her desk. She could handle appointments, the phone, and still inform him of all of his appointments half an hour beforehand.

Tenaka smiled as their meeting came to a close. He stood from his chair and clasped a hand in hers. "Congratulations, Ms. Marshall. You have the job."

Ed stood with a smile and bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Tenaka."

"Come in tomorrow at nine. Your office will be across from my own."

Ed nodded and then left with another thank you, walking calmly from the building.

He waited until he got home to collapse onto the couch from lack of feeling in legs. He had been so nervous at that meeting…

Minako and Russell came home to see him like that, spread out on the couch.

"So?" both chorused.

"You guys glad to know the new secretary of a Mr. Asuka Tenaka of Tenaka Industries?"

Minako squealed and then tackled her friend, hugging him into the next century while Russell gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Ed smiled. "Well, before I left for my interview I made dinner!"

"What is it this time?" Russell asked. He was getting used to coming to dinner with Minako, Ed, and Fletcher. Ed was a really talented cook.

Ed grinned. He enjoyed making complicated and foreign things to confuse everyone else. "Jagerschnitzel. It's a pork cutlet smothered in brown gravy with sautéed mushrooms. And for dessert we have Schwarzwalderkirschtorte; or Black Forest Cake."

Russell rolled his eyes. "Why can't you cook anything normal?"

"Because, dearest Russell," sarcasm poured off of every word leaving Edwards' mouth. "I am everything but normal. So why should anything I do be normal, hm?"

Russell looked ready to retort before Minako put a hand to his mouth.

She gave him 'The Look' and he shut up.

"Can we just go eat now?" she muttered, rubbing her temples.

These two would be the death of her one day.

Ed smiled and heated up the dinner, setting places for four people.

Fletcher bounded over, hurriedly hugging 'Erika' as he knew Ed. They thought it best not to tell Fletcher about Erika being Ed as he had no concept of what and what not to say.

At least Russell had kept that part of the filter between his mind and his mouth before the rest disintegrated.

Ed went to work the next morning, and, just as he had expected, it was very easy.

Soon Ed fell into a very easy routine.

Wake up at six, cook breakfast for him and Minako, Minako left for work at seven, Ed cooked dinner and put it in the fridge, sometimes leaving it in the oven to keep it warm.

At nine he'd go to work, he'd remind Mr. Tenaka of his appointments. Tell Mr. Tenaka where his pen was when he went searching for it. Where his watch was. When his wife called…etc. etc. The kinds of things Hawkeye always used to do for Mustang back in Central. Ed snickered at that thought.

At noon he'd go to lunch with Russell and Minako at the Rain Tree. At one he'd go back to work until five thirty. He then went home, heated up dinner, set the table, ate with Minako, Russell and Fletcher.

Cleaned off the table with the help of Minako and put away the dishes. Took a shower after shooing Russell and Fletcher out of the house, then sat up and read until eleven, then fell asleep and did everything all over again.

Five months down, four more to go.


	4. In Central and Risembool

Nine Months and a Year

Chapter Four: In Central

Mustang fiddled with the pen on his desk as he waited for Hawkeye.

It had been six months since Edward had left Central for Risembool and he still hadn't come back.

Hughes and Armstrong had left weeks ago for Rizenbull to see what was taking so long. He was supposed to be back after a month, but then they remembered that he had been sick and had probably decided on an elongated stay.

But six months?!

Hughes cleared his throat, opening the door.

All of Edwards' friends in Central were gathered in the room.

Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Hawkeye, Mustang, Armstrong and Hughes.

"Well…we went to the Rockbell residence." Hughes started, then stopped.

"And?" Mustang said, urging for him to continue.

"Apparently Ed had never been by since his last visit. They haven't received a letter from him either. And the train hasn't had any stops going to or from Risembool since the tracks were trashed about four months ago. So…we can only assume that Ed is somewhere else."

Roy's eyebrows furrowed. "But why would Ed lie about going to Rizenbull?"

Hughes shrugged. "That's what we're trying to figure out. We have a group of soldiers on stand-bye for a sweep of any city that Ed might have escaped to. Of course, with how much time has passed, he could have made it to Xing or Drachma by now. It could take us months to find him, maybe a year."

Roy sighed. "Look, I don't care how long it will take. Ed is one of the strongest alchemists we have in the military and we will not lose him. Send out the battalion. Find the Fullmetal Alchemist."

After everyone left, including Hawkeye at Roy's insistence, the Colonel laid his head on his desk, burying his face in his hands as his shoulders shook.

Where had Edward gone?! Why had he left? What would make him leave? He'd even left Al behind and hadn't told him where he was going.

No one could find Edward…

Roy was scared. He would admit it. He loved the Fullmetal Alchemist more than anything. He had acted like he hadn't remembered their little tryst because he hadn't seen Edward when he'd woken up.

He didn't want things to change between them, because if he'd told Edward how he felt, Edward would have hated him forever. (Or so he thinks…)

Roy sighed and sat up straight, still shaking.

He remembered the sight of Edward when he came in that day…smiling…glowing…his eyes glittering as if he knew the secret to being the happiest man on earth. Saying he was going to go on vacation because he was sick.

Why had he lied?! Where had he gone?!

"Edward…where are you?" he whispered, voice hoarse as a single crystalline tear made it's way down the Colonel's pale face to land on his glove, darkening just one small dot of the white fabric.

He would find Edward. No matter how long it took.

**/Risembool//: **

(**Phone speak**)

Al stared at the floor, eyes still wide with shock.

Hughes and Armstrong had informed him of Ed's lie, and Al was shocked.

He knew his brother could lie and anyone would believe him, but this was ridiculous!

Al was his brother! He should have at least told him and Winry what was going on!

Al heard the phone ring through a tunnel, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He stood and picked up the phone, holding it to his ear. "Hello, Rockbell residence."

**Al? Is that you? **

Al nearly dropped the phone. "Ed! What is going on?! Where are you?! Do you have any idea that--"

**Yea, I knew that the military would start searching for me sooner or later. But they won't be able to find me. **

"Brother, what do you mean? Where are you? What are you doing? Why did you lie to Colonel Mustang?"

**Yea, I know, Al. But I couldn't let them know about this. They couldn't know. But I'm going to tell you Al, and you have to promise that this secret is going to be as closely guarded as the secrets of the Gate. **

Al blinked, but his face turned serious. It had to be really bad if Ed was talking like this. "Of course, what is it, brother?"

**Al, this will be really hard to believe…but I'm pregnant. **

Al nearly dropped the phone again. "Wh-What?"

**I said I'm pregnant Al. Apparently when I did the human transmutations, they created something inside of me. The ability to bear children. And so…I'm bearing one. And it's…it's Mustangs…**

Al outright laughed. "Well I already knew that, brother. I mean, the way you two stare at each other and pretend like you hate each other is just, well, absolutely adorable! That's it, Hawkeye and Havoc owe me fifty bucks!"

Al could practically hear his elder brother's jaw drop.

**Wait, what?! You guys had a bet going?! **

Al laughed. "Yep…but anyway…brother where are you?"

**I'm in Amateresu. With Minako. I'm going to be living with her until after the baby is born. I may even stay for a while after that. I've got a job now and the baby is apparently coming along just fine. I'm due in a few months.**

Al smiled. "Well Ed, just make me a promise."

**Sure Al. What? **

"Call me when you're about to have the baby. I want to be there with you."

Al couldn't tell, but Ed was near crying on the other side of the line. Damn pregnant mood-swings. **Of course, Al.**** I wouldn't have you miss it. Well, I have to go make dinner. Minako would burn down the house if I didn't do it myself. I'll call you later. **

"Alright brother. Take care of yourself."

Ed nodded. **Bye Al. I love you. ::click:: **

Al put down the phone.

Winry leaned her head in. "Who was it, Al?"

Al smiled at her. "Oh, just an old friend."


	5. Game Over

Chapter Five: Found you! End of the Game 

Ed looked around his office, taking in the surroundings he had been around for the past six months.

Yes, Ed had been hiding out in Amateresu for five months. Only one left until he popped. Hell, Ed felt like he was about to pop right now.

His stomach had expanded at an incredible rate, and he had kept sending letters to Dr. Unada. She sent him mail back about what he should be expecting.

He had kept in contact with Al, making sure that Winry didn't find out about their conversations. Russell was still being a little…Russell-ish, but now that Ed was getting closer to his due date, both Russell and Minako had gotten very, very skittish about him going anywhere or doing anything.

Ed sighed as he picked up the phone and held the receiver to his ear. "Hello Tenaka Industries, this is Erika Marshall, how may I help you?"

_"Yes, this is Brigadier General Mustang. I'm calling to talk with a Mr. Tenaka to ask him a few questions about a recent disappearance." _

Ed's breathing hitched and his heart nearly dropped through his body as he heard the voice of the reason he had left Central in the first place. _Shit-shit-shit! Not good! Okay, Ed calm yourself. You're Erika at the moment. Calm down. _"I'm sorry, General. But Mr. Tenaka will not be open for an appointment for another week. Is there anything of specific importance you needed to ask him about? Mr. Tenaka is a very busy man."

Inwardly Ed snickered. Damn he sounded like one of those snooty secretaries. Oh well. It was all for the best.

_"Nothing specific.__ But the Sate army has been given orders to search every town near Central and West City for a missing member of our military." _

Ed blinked. Why did Mustang sound so…formal? _Damn, he must be dead set on finding me…_

Ed cleared his throat. "Well, General. I'm afraid that if you have nothing of personal interest to Mr. Tenaka I would suggest you go to the local authorities." Ed sighed. "Good day sir."

Before Mustang could say anything else, Ed hung up.

A second later a voice called from across the hall. "Ms. Marshall where is my--"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Third left drawer, Mr. Tenaka."

A moment of silence. "Thank you, Ms. Marshall. What would I do without you?"

"Well, sir, you wouldn't remember that you have a lunch meeting this evening at five."

"Ah yes, where was it again?"

"It's being held at the Hilton Garden, sir."

"Yes, yes, thank you again, Ms. Marshall."

Ed sighed and went back to his straightening of company files.

Near five o'clock, Mr. Tenaka was at Ed's door once again.

"Yes Mr. Tenaka?"

"Ms. Marshall, I need you to come with me to this lunch."

"Why sir?"

"Because you understand military officials, and I don't." He smiled at her.

Mr. Tenaka really was a very kind man. He also was especially kind to 'Erika' given her condition.

Ed sighed. "Alright sir…wait, military officials?"

"Yes, Ms. Marshall. I have a meeting today with some military officials. They're the ones who set up the meeting today. Apparently one of their high-ranking officials has been missing for the past five months and they need him back. One of them was supposed to call me back today…So, you will be attending with me."

Ed fought back the urge to scream, rant and just all out disincline. But Ed enjoyed his job and he didn't want to lose it. "Yes sir."

"Come along then, Ms. Marshall."

Ed nodded and picked up the phone, signaling the front desk.

_"Yes?"_

"Hi Sarah. This is Erika. Mr. Tenaka and I will be gone for his evening meeting. Will you please take his calls while I'm gone?"

_"Of course, Erika.__ Good luck." _

Ed nodded. "Thanks." He then hung up and grabbed his suit jacket from behind him, pulling it on before straightening out his hair and then following Mr. Tenaka out to his car, a briefcase in hand.

Ed climbed into the car beside Mr. Tenaka, shutting the door.

The car pulled away from the curb and fifteen minutes later found them in front of the Hilton Garden.

Two military guys stood in front of the steps of the restaurant, their caps covering the top halves of their faces.

A valet opened the door and offered a hand to help Ed out, which he declined and climbed out on his own.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang sighed as he waited, straight-backed for the arrival of Mr. Tenaka.

Central and an uncountable number of cities had been searched to show neither hide nor tail of the Fullmetal Alchemist. He had been missing for five FLIPPIN' MONTHS!

Hughes placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Don't worry Roy. We'll find Ed soon. He has to be somewhere. We know that he would never go to Drachma or Xing. Ed would stand out far too much. All we can do is keep searching."

After asking around town, Tenaka was apparently the man who knew everyone and everything about those people. If anyone new had entered the town, he would be the one to know.

But they were running out of cities. If they didn't find Ed soon…what were they supposed to do? Ed was very important to the military, one of the strongest alchemists they had ever come across.

A simple yellow taxi stopped at the entrance of the restaurant and the valet pulled open the door, offering a hand to someone inside.

A gloved hand waved him away and a leg appeared in the light of the restaurant, followed by another and then two hands to lift the person out of the car.

Roy's jaw nearly dropped if it hadn't been for his self-control.

Ruby red hair was pulled tight behind the girl's head in a French Twist, the ends of her hair going this way and that to create a wild yet sophisticated effect. Thick bangs framed her tan face, also shadowing deep royal blue eyes that seemed unfathomable and twinkled with fun and malice.

She wore a black pinstripe business jacket and pants that stopped at a pair of inch-heeled black leather loafers and a plain white shirt underneath the jacket that was buttoned just under the bust.

Her stomach seemed more than a little round.

She was a little short, probably in her late teens to early twenties. A black leather briefcase was in her white gloved hand, and she stood with a 'Don't mess with me' air. Although the black velvet choker slightly threw off the look. But it accentuated her tan neck.

Mr. Tenaka came out of the car as she stood to the side. He was apparently a very important man from just looking at him.

The woman glanced at them, then turned to Mustang and Hughes to give them a curt salute, then bowed.

Tenaka walked toward them. "Ah, Brigadier General Mustang, Colonel Hughes. It's good to meet you. I'm Asuka Tenaka. And this is my secretary." He gestured to the woman behind him.

The secretary stepped forward and offered out her hand. "Ex-Second Lieutenant Erika Marshall. A pleasure to meet heroes of the Ishballin Massacre." But her smile said otherwise.

Mustang nodded. She reminded him very strongly of Edward.

Suddenly she winced, a hand going to her stomach.

Tenaka put a hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Marshall?"

"Sorry sir." She gave them a sarcastic grin. "Pregnancy sucks…" she laughed. "Ow…"

Mustang blinked. "Oh…you're pregnant?"

Erika smiled that mocking smirk that he remembered Ed was so famous for. "Yeah. I didn't get this way from splurging on too much junk food."

Tenaka nodded. "Alright Ms. Marshall. Take it easy." He gestured into the restaurant. "Shall we?"

Mustang nodded.

The four headed into the restaurant while Hughes showed Ms. Marshall the newest pictures of Elicia.

"…and this was taken when Ed was baby-sitting her. Aren't they just so cute?!"

Erika froze at the sight of the picture.

Ed and Elicia were lying side-by-side on the couch, Ed holding the smaller while she held onto the teddy bear he had given her. Ed's hair was out of its' braid and falling around his shoulders, also into Elicia's face. Both were fast asleep, completely unaware that the picture had been taken.

Erika forced out a smile. "Yeah, really cute."

The four were seated by a male attendant who seemed to like paying special attention to Erika.

As the waiter left with their drink orders (water for Erika and red wine for the men), Tenaka turned his attention back to the military men. "So, is there anything I can help you with?"

Mustang, having removed his hat once under cover, nodded. "Yes. I'm looking for a young man. 5' tall the last time we saw him." Mustang pulled a photo out of his pocket, handing it to Tenaka. "We were told that you knew everyone in town."

"Well, not in way of bragging, but yes I do." Tenaka looked at the picture. "Why, Ms. Marshall! This boy holds an uncanny resemblance to you!"

Erika blinked for a moment before glancing at the picture. "Him?" She gave a short bark of a laugh. "Sorry sir. But I have no blondes in my bloodline. We're all redheads." She paused for a moment, as if thinking. "He does look familiar."

Mustang's eyes snapped in her direction. "He does?"

"Yes. I read about him. In the newspaper. Especially about how he caught Psiren in Aquroya. It was really cool. Minako says I look a little like him, but I don't see the resemblance." She laughed.

Tenaka sighed. "I'm sorry, boys. But I don't recognize him. The only person who's recently joined this town is Erika. She moved here five months ago, wasn't it, Ms. Marshall?"

Hughes's eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

Erika nodded. "Yes. I've been living with a friend and her boyfriend. I'll only be staying long enough for my baby to be born and grow up a little. Then I'll go back to my hometown."

"And where would that be?"

"Leor. Or…" Erika's eyes darkened. "I _would _have been able to go back…"

Mustang had the sinking feeling she was one of the survivors of the Leor Raid.

But then she smiled brightly and said, "So, how can we help you find this…alchemist?"

"Well, try finding people of his physical description." Said Hughes as Mustang lapsed into thought.

The attendant came by again, setting out their drinks. "And what would you all like to eat?"

Erika ordered the marinara angel hair pasta and a Caesar salad.

Tenaka ordered the same.

Hughes and Mustang both ordered the steak and the mashed potatoes.

Erika ate her food quietly, ignoring the stares of the two military officials.

Mustang cleared his throat and gave Hughes a meaningful look.

Hughes nodded. "Um, Mr. Tenaka. We'll return in just a moment. I need to have a word with my friend."

Tenaka nodded, continuing with the inhaling of his pasta.

Both officers stood and left the restaurant, standing beside the entrance.

"So, I guess you noticed the similarities as well?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. The physical features of Edward Elric are a little hard to duplicate. I remember that Ed had a small scar just under his chin. He apparently got it from one of the homunculi. 'Erika' has that same scar. I noticed it when she bent over to get her napkin when it fell to the floor. So…what are we going to do about it? The only real problem is the fact that she's pregnant." Hughes sighed.

Roy scoffed. "Pregnancy isn't that hard to feign, Hughes. She's the same height as Edward, and I remember that Ed could talk in that professional manner only when he was trying to hide something. But…how is he able to change his voice like that? It's obvious that it's Edward. All we have to do is get proof."

A sudden loud crash from inside and a cry of "Ms. Marshall!" made the two men rush inside to see Erika on the floor beside their table, her plate overturned on the floor and shattered. She was holding her stomach.

A waitress came up to her. "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

Roy saw Erika's lips move, but couldn't hear what she was saying. He heard the waitress's words perfectly though.

"Someone please call a doctor! She's in labor!"

Roy blinked. "Well, that just blew our Erika-is-Edward-in-Drag theory sky high."

The waiter that had been flirting with Erika ran past them to grab the phone, calling 911.

-----Change in POV-----

As everyone went into a frenzy, Ed thought back to earlier that week.

Dr. Unada had warned him of a premature pregnancy. She had said that she would come and see him at the beginning of the eighth month. She was supposed to arrive tonight.

Ed groaned, holding his stomach as another bout of stabbing pain wracked his body. _Damn contractions…_

A loud siren filled the air and Ed felt himself being hefted into a pair of strong, familiar arms.

He looked up through the screen of red bangs and groaned. "General…." He whispered, voice quiet.

Roy smiled down at him. "Don't worry, Ms. Marshall. We'll get you to the hospital on time."

Ed shook his head. "No…home…"

Roy blinked, pausing. "Home?"

"Home…need to…go…home…Dr…is…AGH!" he cried out as another contraction attacked his stomach. "Please!"

Roy paused and then sighed, running out of the restaurant and down the street; bypassing all of the bystanders and the ambulance. "Where do you live?"

Ed moaned. "Semaikawa Apartments…number 312."

Roy nodded and quickly found the large apartment complex, running up the stairs with Ed held tightly in his arms. He didn't know why he was willing to carry a seven-months-pregnant woman up the stairs and not to a hospital…but for some reason he had the feeling that she didn't want a hospital.

The door was thrown open before Roy could even knock.

Standing in the doorway was someone Roy actually knew from Central.

"Dr. Unada…"

She blinked then nodded, taking Ed from his arms. "Minako! Russell! The bedroom!"

She turned back to Mustang as a blond-haired boy and ebony-haired girl raced down the hallway with a loud 'bang' of the closing door. "Colonel Mustang, you may go."

Dr. Unada turned around and ran to the bedroom, door slamming shut behind her.

Roy sat down on the couch and waited. He didn't know why…but something deep inside warned him that if he didn't stay that something bad would happen.

16 hours later…

Dr. Unada sighed, washing blood off of her hands as she left the bedroom and Minako took care of Edward and the babies.

She noticed Mustang lying on the couch, fast asleep.

Dr. Unada smiled. She walked over and gently shook him awake. "General. It's over."

Mustang jumped, sitting up. "Dr. Unada? What?"

"The pregnancy is over with. Erika had twins." She laughed lightly. "Though the second one nearly gave us a heart attack. It didn't want to wake up and scream. But Edward is…" Dr. Unada froze. "I mean--"

Roy's eyes narrowed. "So I was right…"

He stood and ran to the bedroom, throwing the door open.


	6. Nathaniel and River

Chapter Six: Nathaniel and River Elric-Mustang

Roy threw open the door and stared at the scene before him.

The suit had been removed and replaced by a large sweat-soaked T-shirt currently sticking to the lithe, obviously male frame. A pink-wrapped form was in his arms, squirming and hiccupping.

The red hair had been removed from its twist to fall around his shoulders limply. The tan face was tired but he was practically glowing with pride. The choker was gone as well.

Roy could see the golden eyes of Edward Elric, probably because someone had taken out the contacts after the pregnancy.

A black-haired girl, Minako he would guess, sat beside the bed in a wooden straight-backed chair with a blue-blanketed bundle in her arms.

Ed, sitting against an upright pillow amongst all of the rumbled and bloodstained sheets, looked very, very tired.

"Edward?" Roy whispered, not able to get his vocal chords to work at the moment.

The boys' head snapped up from staring at the little pink bundle to gawk at him. "M-Mustang? What are…why?"

Dr. Unada ran into the room, pushing past Mustang. "I'm sorry Ed but he wouldn't be stopped. I…I accidentally said your name…"

Ed's gaze traveled from the doctor to his superior officer. "So…you found me…"

"Not really. We came here because there was nowhere else besides Drachma that we hadn't searched. But Hughes and I had a very strong inkling that 'Erika Marshall' was just you and drag. Then that idea was blown to hell when we heard you went into labor…but I guess that was still you…how?" Roy managed to get out, voice choked. How in the hell had Ed been able to get pregnant?

Dr. Unada cleared her throat and explained about the human transmutations affecting Ed's body in the opposite way they would a female's and how it enabled him to become pregnant.

Roy listened intently, not wanting to miss anything. When she finished, he coughed. "That still doesn't explain…HOW?"

Ed looked to Minako and sighed. "Ro-Mustang…do you remember that time you found me in that bar with Havoc?"

"Yes. Barely."

"That night you dragged me away from the bar. We were both pretty drunk at the time and you didn't remember where I lived so you took me to your house. Things kind of…escalated from there…"

Roy knew what he was talking about. He'd remembered that night for months. He would give anything to know that it had meant more to Edward than just a drunken fling. "I remember…so that means…" he left the sentence hanging for a moment before his eyes widened, pupils dilated in shock. "It's…mine?"

Ed nodded. He readied himself for the screaming, for the rejection he was sure would come.

But everything was silent for all of five minutes before Roy walked over to Minako and cleared his throat. "Um…may I?"

Minako blinked before standing and handing over the blue bundle that was Roy's son.

"I'll just, uh, leave you two alone for a while." Minako muttered before grabbing Dr. Unada and dragging her out of the room and shutting the bedroom door behind them as they left.

Roy sat down on the chair as he held the small being in his arms gently; making sure that his arms cradled it protectively.

He'd learned how to hold a child since he'd had to baby-sit Elicia more than once when she was still a baby.

He looked down in the pale, scrunched face of his child. The baby had the finest sheen of black hair on it's head as it blinked its' eyes…they were the same onyx as his own. A small smile found its' way onto his face as it registered in his head that the child in his arms was his. His and Edward's.

"What's his name?" Roy asked, voice quiet.

Ed bit his lip. "I haven't been able to name them yet. I mean, I've only been un-pregnant for all of half an hour."

"Well then shouldn't we name them?"

Ed started, staring at him. "We?"

Roy smiled. "Yes, we, Edward. Why didn't you…why didn't you tell me? Once again you run off without asking for my help first." He shook his head. "Wait don't answer that. I know why. Dr. Unada didn't think it was safe if anyone knew and you were afraid that I'd freak and tell you that I never wanted to see your face ever again?"

Ed blinked. "How…" How did Roy usually know Ed so well? Sure, there were times when he was way off course, but still…

"I know that you probably don't love me, Edward. But…you don't know how scared I've been these past five

months. I didn't know where you were…if you were safe…why you'd run off. Why you'd lied to all of us. They always have that stupid line of absence making the heart grow fonder. I thought that it was a bunch of shit…until you'd left for those months. That had to be the longest stretch of time in my life. Every minute felt like a year…" Roy trailed off, staring down at his son.

The little thing blinked up at him then cooed, reached a hand out to his own.

Roy blinked then let it grasp hold of his gloved pointer finger, gripping it for all it was worth.

Ed smiled at the sight. "You were a born father, Mustang."

Roy laughed. "That's what my mother always said. She said that she feared me having children because I'd be the best father in the world and everyone else would be so envious of my children that they'd try to kidnap them. Ed…?" Roy got up from the chair to sit beside Edward on the bed, making the bed fall slightly under his added weight. "Will you come back to Central with me? Hughes and I are leaving day after tomorrow…"

Ed stared for a moment, golden eyes wide with slight confusion and apprehension. "I don't know Roy…Must--"

Roy stopped him. "It's not Mustang anymore for you. You'll call me Roy as long as I can call you Ed."

Ed gave a small smile before he nodded. "Roy…how am I going to be able to explain about the twins? If any of the scientists in Central find out about a male being able to get pregnant…then they'll cart me off and experiment on me or the baby."

Roy's eyes hardened. "That won't happen, Ed. I will not allow it. But if it will make you feel more secure in coming back home then we can come up with some kind of believable story."

"Like what?" Ed scoffed.

"Let's see…you came to Amateresu because you found out that your ex-girlfriend was pregnant with your child but she left you after the children were born and you were lying about going to Risembool because you didn't want the others finding out about your promiscuous relationship. I found you and convinced you to come back. Since I'm your superior and your over-looker, so I'll have to help you with the children. That would be the story we could tell to everyone."

Suddenly Hughes was at the door, throwing it open. "Roy! Roy there you…" He stopped and was silent. "Well hell…"

Ed gulped. "Hi Hughes…"

"Ed? It really is you?! Damn squirt, you gave me a heart attack! You look really nice with that red hair, by the way."

Ed blushed. Russell had said something similar. "It's…different."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I like you better as a blond…but this is nice too."

Ed laughed and Hughes stared on, confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"Hughes…" Roy smirked. "Meet my children and their… 'mother', Ed."

Hughes jaw would have fallen through the floor and all the way to the other side of the world had the floor not been there. "Holy…so…that night at the bar…Damn!" he yelped.

Then one of his famous mood swings came around and he grinned. "So who are the godfather and godmother?"

Ed blinked for a second. "Well…I've already picked a few…but a lot of kids have more than one. So…Roy?"

"Who are yours?" asked the Flame Alchemist.

"Minako's the godmother. I've been thinking about making Fuery the godfather."

Hughes burst into laughter. "Oh man do you know how protected those kids are going to be?! I mean with Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery and all of Ed's family around how are they even going to have a _life_?!"

Roy found this hysterical as well, but managed to keep himself moderately under control so as not to squish his son.

Soon enough the two calmed down so that Roy could think. "Well…Hughes and Gracia, of course."

Hughes was silent.

The couple looked over at their usually screaming friend and stared.

Hughes was…was Hughes crying?!

"Hughes…are you crying?" asked Roy.

"No I've got something in my eye..._of course I'm crying Roy! _I just got named a GODFATHER!"

Ed blinked and then shrank back against his pillows, cuddling his daughter close to his chest in a protective manner. "Roy he's scaring me."

"So Ed…will you go home with us?" Roy asked, voice quiet.

Ed stared in shock as Roy removed a hand from their son to pet his damp hair, brushing back a few wild strands.

The blond smiled. "Sure. It's about time I got home any…" Ed then froze. "I have a call I have to make!" Ed bolted out of bed, wincing as he ran into the hall to pick up the phone, baby girl still in his arms.

He pressed for the operator and sighed.

(**Operator how may I help you?**)

"Yes, I need to place a long-distance call to Risembool. Rockbell Automail Repair Shop."

(**Hold please while I patch you through.**) Came the bored female voice.

Ed chewed on his lip some more before he heard the distinct ringing of the telephone on the other line.

(**Hello?**) Came a tired male voice.

"AL! Al, you'll never guess what just happened and don't murder me!"

(**What? Brother? What's going on?!)**

"Al…I had an…well, I was early."

(**You had a premature birth? ED!**)

"I know, I know, don't kill me!"

(**What does it look like?**) Al sounded so excited that Ed couldn't help but grin. The fact that Ed was excited as hell himself didn't really help much.

"It was twins! A boy and a girl!"

Roy heard Al yelling from Ed's room…Jeeze, who knew the creampuff Elric had those kinds of lungs.

(**TWINS?!**** Oh my god brother that's amazing!**)

"He gave us some trouble. We had to force him to breathe. But he's just fine now. The boy looks exactly like Roy! The girl looks so much like me its' scary."

(**Brother you don't know how happy I am right now! When are you going back to Central?**)

"Day after tomorrow. And Al…Roy found me."

(**WHAT?!**** Oh crap! Ed what happened? When?)**

"When I went into labor. And don't worry Al. He knows now. And he's just fine with it. I feel so stupid. I didn't even need to run away. He would have accepted it. Hell, he was ecstatic to find out he had a kid."

Roy snuck up behind Ed quietly enough to hear Al's next comment.

(**But is he going to help you raise the kid? I mean…I know that the man loves you to death but…**)

Roy rolled his eyes before plucking the phone out of Ed's hands (causing the poor boy to have an early cardiac arrest) and spoke into the phone after holding it to his ear. "Alphonse, of course I'm going to help raise the kids.

They're half mine, after all. And yes, I do love Edward. So what?"

You could practically hear Al smile on the other line after he got over his shock. (**You'd better take care of him, Mustang or you'll have both me and Winry after you with her whole toolbox. Good luck you two!**) He hung up with a loud click.

Roy stared at the phone for a moment before returning it to its' cradle. "Well…that was interesting."

Ed laughed. "No kidding!" he was still partially in shock over what he had heard Mustang say. "Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it? You love me?"

Roy gulped and a very adorable shade of pink made itself known on his cheeks. "Yes…"

Ed's face exploded into a smile and he launched himself into the elder man's arms, pressing a firm kiss to his pale cheek. "I love you too, Roy."

The two merely stood in the midst of their embrace, enjoying the feel of each other for nearly ten minutes until a loud scream-cry came from Ed's room.

Ed sighed and let go of his superior before running to his room to grab the wailing baby from Hughes and passed the girl to the spastic family man. "Thanks Hughes."

"It's alright Ed, I'll be more than happy to give you a few pointers."

Ed smiled. "Thank you, I'd really appreciate that."

Hughes nodded. "First off, switch him to your shoulder. Hold him firmly under his butt; there we go. Let his head rest on your shoulder. Usually singing or humming calms a baby down."

Ed thought for a moment before he looked at Roy imploringly. Ed could sing…in the shower. He sounded like two un-greased gears left to their own devices trying to make a parody of the opera singer Carlotta Giudicelli(1).

Roy sighed and walked into the room, taking his son from his boyfriend to heft him on his shoulder just like he used to Elicia and his sister when she'd been born. (2)

Roy racked his brain for any song that he could sing that would work to get her to calm down or sleep.

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

Ed stared at his boyfriend. Since when could Roy sing?

Sing didn't cover it. Roy's singing voice was deep and comforting, no sign of a wavering note.

_Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion_

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone (3)

Roy looked down at his son and saw him fast asleep, drooling on his shoulder.

Ed was staring at him and Hughes was quietly snickering.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked quietly, not exactly getting what was going on and not wanting wake up his daughter, who had fallen asleep in Hugh's arms.

Hughes chuckled. "Ed's never heard you sing before."

"Oh…"

Later on Minako told them that it was time to sleep.

Ed glanced at Roy as he placed the children in their respective cribs, previously bought about a month before.

Russell had decided that they would buy an extra large one, so it was big enough for the two babies.

"What is it, Ed?" Roy asked, about to leave the room to sleep on the other couch that Hughes wasn't already sleeping on.

"Um…Roy would you…I mean…I don't want to sleep alone…so…Oh forget it!" he growled, heading over to his bed and flopping down.

The Flame Alchemist walked over to the bed and sat down again, a small smile on his face.

Roy shook his head. His boyfriend was an odd one; that was for sure. "Don't worry, Ed. I'm not leaving. And if I do, you'll be there with me."

Ed turned towards the taller man and smiled. "Good. G'night Roy."

Roy smirked and grabbed his boyfriend's shoulder, pulling him closer.

Ed stared up at him for a moment, blinking before he squeaked in surprise when he felt Roy kiss him softly.

Roy took advantage of his boyfriends' open mouth, slipping his tongue into the orifice to explore every nook and cranny of the warm cavern.

Ed's eyes slowly slipped shut, his arms reaching up to snake around Roy's neck, pulling him closer.

Of course, Ed didn't think of the fact that Roy was currently bending over and was thoroughly shocked when Roy fell on top of him; Roy's mouth swallowed the surprised sound, a hand snaking down Ed's side to caress his left hip.

The sound of the door opening didn't reach either of their ears, but the loud cough did.

Roy jumped up, standing beside the bed in an instant to glare blushingly at the thoroughly amused vampire.

"Oh sorry, sorry. Didn't realize you two would be going at it this soon." She giggled. "Just came in to say goodnight."

Ed growled. "Minako!" He hissed. "Leave!"

She cackled and left, closing the door behind her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Ed and try not to wake us up."

After she left Ed groaned and flopped back onto his pillows, now fully embarrassed beyond belief.

Roy sighed. "Well that was awkward."

Ed nodded.

Roy laughed lightly before slipping into bed beside Ed and holding him close. "Good night Ed. See you in the morning."

Ed nodded and snuggled up to his boyfriend/superior, a low purring sound could be heard from deep within the teen's throat.

Roy chuckled once more before allowing himself to fall asleep, finally at peace for the first time since the Ishballin Massacre.

Two days after the birth of Ed's children, he was standing in front of a train, bidding his friend's goodbye.

Minako gave him a hug, kissing his cheek. "You be careful, Ed. Call us when he says his first word and all that."

Ed laughed. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to keep in touch." He turned to her boyfriend, who snorted.

"Don't get yourself killed, pipsqueak."

Ed smirked. "That'd be too much to ask of you, faker."

Russell shook his head lightly. "At least I don't wear the clothes of a librarian."

**Now** Ed was glaring. "Damn you."

"Already been done, pipsqueak. Later." He placed a kiss on the older man's forehead, just to piss him off.

Ed shocked the teen when he hugged him firmly around the chest. "Thank you Russell…for your help. I couldn't have done this without you as much as it pains me to admit."

Russell smirked. "You're welcome, Ed." He hugged him back before pulling back.

"Train departing to Central City Station! All aboard!" called the driver of the train.

Ed sighed, backing away to climb on the train.

Roy and Hughes had already secured them some seats in the final compartment of the train.

Ed sat down next to Roy as the train started on its way.

Ed took back his son from Hughes, who was trying to make funny faces one-handed at the boy.

Ed rolled his eyes. "You know we really need to name them before we get to Central."

Roy nodded. "Well, I've been thinking."

"I've heard that's a very dangerous past-time…" Ed said, laughing as he ducked Roy's playful punch.

Hey, playful or not that woulda hurt!

"As I was saying." Roy growled. "Well…Nathaniel Zachariah Elric-Mustang."

Ed smiled softly and looked at their son before turning slightly lovey-dovey eyes onto his boyfriend. "Nathaniel Zachariah Elric-Mustang…I like it. And the girl would be River Magiere Elric-Mustang."

Hughes chuckled. "Okay you two! Have some mercy on the poor straight guy!"

Ed then rolled his eyes.

Ed looked out the window, wondering what would happen to them next…


	7. Return to Central

**Okay. I know I said I would update soon, but thing after thing came up. First off, I moved. Now I am a resident of Germany with my boyfriend…well, scratch that. With my HUSBAND. **

**Yep, I got married. I am currently spinning around in a circle doing a happy dance and squealing my head off like a fan girl on a sugar high. I am SO happy it isn't even funny. **

**Please review and enjoy the chapter. **

**Oh and thanks to zorra and Sexo de Dios for being there for me. I really needed the support mi amigos!**

**Nine Months and a Year **

Chapter Seven: The Return to Central

Edward Elric yawned, exhausted as he stretched both hands over his head, hearing his back give off a few satisfying 'pop' sounds.

It had been so long since he'd been on a train that he'd completely forgot how uncomfortable those trains were.

Roy glanced over at his blonde companion, nodding at Hughes as they all stood, Roy and Edward careful not to jostle the finally-sleeping infants.

The two had decided to awaken during the trip and wouldn't shut up until Edward had fed them both with bottles of formula in the baby bag and burped them, changing the two not an hour later.

After that Roy and Hughes had both fallen asleep and Ed had kept an eye on all of the sleepers around him. The teen was far too worried to go to sleep.

What would happen when they reached Central? What would Roy tell everyone about the children? Were they going to come out and tell everyone about their relationship? Hell, had Roy just told Ed he loved him out of a sense of obligation to the children? The usual 'I got you pregnant so I have to marry you because now we have kids and I'm not a bastard even though I usually act like one'. Well, that wasn't the 'usual' but it was close enough in Edward's mind.

But all those thoughts vanished from Edward's mind as he stepped off the train in Central Station, looking around himself at the familiar hustle and bustle, reminding him of Amateresu. He shook his head, looking down at the black-haired child tugging at his coat in sleep. Edward smiled down at Nathaniel, gently petting his fine hair. If he was anything like Roy, the boy would be a heartbreaker when he grew up.

He didn't know what River would be like, but judging from the looks in her eyes when she was awake, he would guess she would be like him. Probably a bookworm with a short temper and overly protective of her younger brother.

Roy looked back at the younger of the three men and smiled softly. "Ed—Fullmetal! Come on, the car is waiting!"

Edward nodded, smirking. "Yeah, keep your pants on Colonel Ash For Brains."

Roy growled. He'd always hated that nickname above all else.

Hughes put a hand on Roy's shoulder and gave him a knowing look.

Roy rolled his eyes and climbed in the car, keeping a tight hold on River. He settled back against the smooth leather of the car's seat with a grateful sigh, running his free hand through his hair.

Hughes grinned. "Well, looks like we're all back home." For once, Hughes resisted the urge to show off all the pictures of Elicia to Edward…all because he'd already done it on the way to Central.

Ed nodded, staring down at Nathaniel. He looked so much like his father it was scary. And that would cause no end of trouble for Ed and Roy. There was no way they'd really be able to make everyone believe that the children were from Ed and some random girl in Amateresu.

But according to Roy, they could sure as hell try.

Ed didn't want to ruin Roy's chances at becoming the Fuhrer and Roy didn't want Ed's alchemist pocket watch taken away from him. Both had many things neither wanted to lose—that neither of them could ever afford to lose. So this secret had to remain even under tighter wraps than any other piece of information in the stinking military.

Roy sighed. "Alright. So as far as anyone will know, the children belong to Edward. He's being forced to take care of them because of his girlfriend's negligence toward her pregnancy, which led to her early labor. We'll have to go to the hospital where Dr. Unada works. She should be able to pull up some birth records for the twins and say she was present, which is easy to believe and Hughes and I can speak for that as witnesses. Hopefully the military won't call for any blood tests, because that would be a complete disaster. But we'll deal with everything one and a time."

Hughes nodded. "Alright Edward, quiz time. Why did you go to Amateresu?"

"Because my girlfriend lived there and I needed to take a vacation." Ed shrugged. It was almost the truth, so it was very easy to say.

"And why are you coming back without any prior indication to higher command?"

"Because my girlfriend demanded all of my attention and I had to take care of her. Now that the children are mine, I need a steady income to take care of them as properly as I can."

Hughes grinned. "Yep, that sounds great. If we can just keep this all up, then there won't be any problems."

Ed sorely doubted that, but he didn't say anything.

Not fifteen minutes later the trio and two infants parked near the entrance to headquarters and climbed out of the car, all heading towards Roy's office.

Everyone was too busy running this way and that in their 'busy' scheduled days to notice Edward and the babe he carried before they finally reached their place of destination.

Inside the office stood Riza Hawkeye, Falman, Havoc, Breda and Fury.

All paused in any form of conversation or movement they were making in favor of turning and staring at the five people currently filing through the doorway.

Edward had the sudden urge to grab River out of Roy's arms and run like hell until he hit Xing or something. Maybe Drachma…no it was way too close to Amestris for comfort.

Riza blinked. "Edward."

"Boss!" yelped Havoc and Breda, staring at the short still-redhead in shock.

Edward knew he looked different…but was it really THAT bad?

The alchemist was now wearing clothes that were a far cry from his old 'rebel' finery of black leather and battered red duster.

He now donned a button-up white shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows and tucked into his worn and faded blue jeans which melted down to his only pair of white tennis shoes. His hair was down, still dyed the red it had been when he'd been Erika Marshall. He was just going to let it bleed out probably. He was too lazy to go and get it changed again.

"Edward." Riza said quietly, putting down the pile of paperwork that was obviously waiting for Roy's signatures. She walked over to him and stared blankly down at the teen for a moment before pulling him into a quick, tight hug before quickly letting him go and planting a bullet down near his shoe. "Never worry me like that again."

She then walked off, sitting down at her desk in the far edge of Roy's office.

Edward blinked, hoping to whatever spirit he could that she hadn't squished Nathaniel in that sudden show of emotion.

Falman, Breda, Havoc and Fury circled around the three men, staring at the redhead. "Jeez, boss where've you been?!"

"Uh…Amateresu." He said, looking a bit uneasy at all the attention he was getting.

"What?! Why Amateresu? That place is a dead beet town!"

Edward glared at Havoc. "My girlfriend was there, Havoc!"

"Uh…oops. Sorry, boss. Wait, when did you get a girlfriend?"

"A long time ago, if it's any of your business."

"….."

Fury blinked. "Uh. Edward, might I ask why you and the Colonel are holding babies?"

"Because these children are Fullmetal's, Fury." Roy muttered, handing River to Edward so that the redhead had his arms full and then went to his desk, sitting in it with a sigh. He started on his paperwork, hoping it would help him drown out the voices of his subordinates.

And so Edward was forced to remake his visit to Amateresu, telling how his girlfriend had gone into labor in the middle of a restaurant and that was how Mustang and Hughes had found him. She'd left the children with him because she didn't want them and Hughes had convinced him to come home.

Everyone seemed to accept the reasons and the story, getting back to work.

Fury blinked. "What are their names?"

Ed smiled. "River and Nathaniel."

Fury smiled back. "Those are good names."

Roy cut in, feeling a sever migraine coming on. "Fullmetal, return to your dorm and we will speak of your absence later tonight. Then we will find out your punishment for being gone so long."

Ed nodded, grumbling believably about being in trouble for something that wasn't his fault before leaving as quickly as possible towards his room, noticing that Hughes had somehow put Elicia's old crib in the room and had managed to get his hands on a new one. The names of the children were written on tiny metal plaques on the top of each bassinette.

Edward smiled, putting both children in their respective crib before flopping down onto his bed and allowing himself to fall asleep.

Today was over and tomorrow could take care of itself.

Well there's chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed this re-made version of Nine Months. It will just get better from here, I assure you and there will be time-hopping a bit here and there but it won't be too extreme. Please read and review!


	8. Yo ho ho and a bottle of aspirin

Excerpt

Explanations are at the bottom of the chapter, because I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Thank you and enjoy!

Dedicated partially to Sozomi, who said she wanted this. So hope you're happy, sweetie.

Thanks so much to my reviewers, you all are so amazing!

Word Count: 2916

Nine Months and a Year

Chapter Eight: Yo ho ho and a bottle of aspirin…

Edward Elric had never appreciated what his mother had done when he was younger, never understanding how hard it was to take care of two babies at the same time. But now he was sending prayers up to the Heaven he hoped existed in the hopes that his mother sent some of her skill and infinite patience his way to help him make it through this.

After nearly two weeks of being awakened hour after hour by one screaming ankle biter or another, Edward was almost at the end of his rope.

People could say what they wanted about babies being God's gift, adorable and all that….Edward agreed with them when his own weren't screeching for their nappies to be changed or for food.

On his first day back in Central he and Schiezka went shopping at the local supermarket for baby supplies, Ed still having quite an amount of money behind him. They took the children with them, Schiezka having come to Edward's dorm earlier than was normal to take River in her own little stroller. Edward didn't think the 'double-stroller' had been made but he hoped they did soon. They were currently borrowing Hughes strollers from Elysia.

Edward had to take a moment to praise the Hughes family at least once a day as they were helping him so much with his current dilemma it was almost ridiculous.

Edward smiled tiredly at Schiezka as he passed River to her, who was cooing and trying to grab the bookworm's glasses.

The brunette smiled down at River, letting her glasses be taken even though River's face now resembled a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Oh she's adorable Edward! I can't believe your girlfriend didn't want them, that's absolutely cruel!" Today Schiezka had opted for a cute peasant shirt with an Empire waistline, flaring out slightly like a maternity top done in browns, creams and gold with a pair of brown slacks to go with it. Her hair was in its' usual bob but she still looked cuter than she had before Edward had left for Amateresu. Normally she stayed with her turtlenecks and stretchy pants but today apparently she wanted to be cute. Edward himself was dressed in a brown t-shirt and black pants with a black jacket on over the t-shirt. His hair, still colored red as he'd been unable to get hold of the needed hair dye to get his hair back to normal, was in a high ponytail on top of his head instead of its' usual braid.

Edward nodded, agreeing with her silently that he would think the same thing if the story he'd told everyone was real. He knew sleepless nights were ahead but he hoped he could get through them easily enough and with little mental scarring and psychiatric help. He hefted Nathaniel out of his crib, smiling at the little black-haired baby boy. "This one took after his mother, if you can believe it. River takes after me in the appearance department. Not much to tell about their personalities yet." He smiled at his son, watching him squirm and fuss quietly before falling silent in his 'mother's' arms.

"So are you ready to go?" asked Schiezka, smiling at River's flaxen head and bright eyes.

Edward nodded before settling Nathaniel into his stroller and buckling him in. "There we go." He cooed at his son, tickling his tummy gently before gesturing for Schiezka to do the same with River. "There should be another stroller over by the bassinettes."

Schiezka nodded, taking the little girl over to her stroller which was colored white with pink trim while Nathaniel's was white as well but with yellow trim. "I take it you borrowed these from the Hughes'?"

Edward smiled, nodding. "Yes. Gracia stopped by last night to lend them to me. She said she and Hughes aren't having anymore children, Elysia is enough apparently, so she said I can keep them." He shook his head. "God you've gotta love that woman."

He pushed Nathaniel out of the room, waiting for Schiezka to clear the door with River's stroller before he shut and locked his dorm door.

It seemed that everyone wanted to see the children on their way out of Headquarters and Edward normally would have been annoyed but his children seemed to enjoy the attention.

It took nearly an hour for Schiezka and Edward to clear Headquarters before they began the walk to the Shopping District of Central where they finally found the baby supply store.

But on the way the two made sure to discuss everything they could. Edward knew he really liked Schiezka. She was a great girl. A bit spastic of course, but the way she did it and got so excited about everything was just too cute for even Edward to ignore.

Edward smiled at her as they pushed the strollers down the aisles and Edward pulled down what they needed. Diapers, formula, bottles…everything he needed for his children.

Schiezka grinned. "Well I think we have the grocery department well under way. Now let's go get them some clothes."

He nodded, following his brunette friend to the clothing section of the store and the two took only a few minutes to find clothing suiting Edward's need for conventionality and Schiezka's insistence on them being cute. He refused to dress River up like Hughes had done to Elysia, so she would more than likely wear the same clothes as her brother did.

He would up with six sets of clothes for each child before the two headed to the front of the store to pay for his purchases. Edward also had the newest realization that babies were not cheap, especially twins.

Finally Edward and Schiezka made their way towards a nearby café to sit at and eat lunch before heading back to the dorms for Edward to put away his things and take care of the children.

"So how are you enjoying fatherhood, Edward?" Asked Schiezka, curious as she sipped at her glass of soda.

Edward had gotten a cup of coffee sweetened with cream and a lot of sugar, but he was careful about the heat of the liquid so as to not burn his tongue. "It's tiring, I'll tell you that. And I don't really enjoy being awakened almost every other hour by crying. And the dirty nappies aren't fun either…I can't say it's much fun, but…" he looked over at his children in their strollers beside them, playing with their hands and feet. "But I could never say I regret it. They are so beautiful that I sometimes doubt they're mine. So sweet and innocent…I'll try and keep them that way for as long as I can."

Schiezka's eyes narrowed. "So are you going to let them join the military like you?"

Edward shook his head. "No. Both of their parent's lives have been ruled over and ruined by the military and I don't want that for them." Edward turned to look out the window of their booth, eyes soft like butter as he began to think of the children's father, Roy.

A soft smile came to his face at the thought of his superior officer and lover. He was happy that Roy had wanted to stay with him and help him raise the children as best he could without raising suspicion.

If anyone ever found out Ed was able to carry children…well neither of them wanted to think of the consequences.

"Hey Ed, how did you and your girlfriend meet? You haven't told us much about her." Schiezka asked, curious again. The woman had a never-ending thirst for knowledge.

Edward blinked for a moment as his mind scurried to come up with a believable lie. "We met a while ago, actually. Um, Al and I had gotten onto a train that stopped in Amateresu due to engine trouble and she let us stay with her for a while. A few months ago on one of my missions I stopped to visit her as we were close to Amateresu and well…we started dating and then Nathaniel and River came to be." He smiled softly, watching them as he ran a hand over River's head, watching her blink up at him and try to play with his hand.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Ed. She's really a stupid girl if she can't realize how great of a guy you are!" Schiezka said passionately, putting down her cup. "I mean, I know a lot of girls around here, even at HQ, who would love to date you if given the chance!"

Edward blinked at Schiezka for a moment before he shook his head. "No thank you, Schiezka. I don't think I'll be dating for a while. My main priority is going to be the kids. I've even been given leave by the Colonel to take a break until the children are at least a few months old. I'll just be stuck on paperwork for those few months." He groaned, burying his face on the table for a moment. "God paperwork…."

During the conversation Nathaniel decided he wanted attention and started to fuss and whine until Edward took him into his arms, cuddling him and rocking him in his arms.

Schiezka laughed. "Wow he's a little attention hog."

Edward nodded. "Yep, he sure is. Just like his mom." He laughed, wondering what Roy would think of being talked about like that.

After a light lunch the two headed back to the dorms and Edward quickly put the children into their cribs so they could take their naps, knowing that was why Nathaniel had been fussy in the restaurant. He smiled at Schiezka as he put away his purchases, trying to keep his dorm as clean as he could. Normally he didn't care but he learned quickly that a dirty floor meant things the babies could pick up when they learned how to crawl. Things they could pick up and chew on, maybe choke on…No way was he letting that happen.

Schiezka nodded and bade her goodbyes before she left, leaving Edward alone in his dorm with his napping children. As soon as he was certain they were asleep he flopped onto his bed, kicking off his shoes and laid back, fully intent on sleeping until the children woke him up…

Or so was his plan until someone knocked on the door. He growled softly, burying his head into his pillow, now intent on ignoring whoever was at his door.

But the knocking continued insistently before Edward finally stood up and stumbled over to the door, glaring with his golden eyes at the person on the other side before his eyes widened. "R-Roy…"

Roy Mustang smirked at him from the other side of the threshold, apparently having just gotten finished with his work. Edward had learned that the man wore clothes under his uniform in case he needed to go on an emergency date after his shift. This was proof of that theory as the man's shift had ended just fifteen minutes ago. Edward hadn't even noticed that it was after six o'clock already. The man was sporting a red button-up shirt left unbuttoned over his black slacks. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Edward's forehead, running a hand through his ponytail before pulling the elastic out of Edward's upswept hair.

Edward blinked. "Roy, what're you—mmph!" He let out a low mumble into the kiss suddenly pressed against his mouth before he melted into the man's mouth, wrapping his arms around his superior's neck even though he needed to be on tiptoe to do so and alleviate some of the pressure leaning down gave to Roy.

Roy pushed him further into the room, shutting the door behind him with his foot and locking the door. There seemed to be some kind of light in Roy's eyes as he followed Edward into the room, pulling him into his arms and kissing him nice and deep until Ed felt his brain going hazy and spinning with the lack of oxygen. He pulled back slightly, panting heavily. "W-What was that for?" He asked, feeling all of the sexual frustration he'd felt during pregnancy, all the nights he'd had to spend with his only friend being Mrs. Palm and her five daughters, all of it becoming one unbearable ball in his gut.

Roy didn't say anything, just shoved his young lover onto the bed just behind Edward and climbed on top of him, kissing the younger man past the point of all coherent thought. Ed purred into the kiss, feeling his heart pound uncontrollably. He'd only done this once before and he'd been drunk during the entire experience.

Roy reached down and began pulling Ed's t-shirt over his head to throw it down onto the floor. You would never be able to tell he'd been pregnant, because his stomach looked just as flat and taut as ever, still muscled but the only difference was there was less definition. It looked just a bit softer than before.

The older man began pressing soft and loving kisses to Edward's throat, making the young alchemist tilt his head back with a soft groan, giving Roy more flesh to work with. Roy's large hands caressed his hips, fingering his hip bones and toying with the edge of his pants.

Urgency seemed to make Roy lose all of his sweet nothings that he used to bed the random flower girl and shop helpers he always bedded and there was nothing left but Roy and his considerable skill…Edward was not complaining.

"Roy…" Ed whispered, letting his fingers, flesh and metal alike, twine into the black strands of his lover's hair. "You'd better not get me pregnant again…."

Wow…moment broken?

Roy gave a laugh, the sound like velvet on Ed's bared torso as he shuddered. "Don't worry, Ed." He reached into the back pocket of his black slacks and pulled out a small, foil-wrapped square. "We're all set to not get you to go through that again."

Ed smiled. "Thank god, that was a nightmare. Give me Homunculi, Apocalypse, Hell, give me Winry on PMS…just don't put me through childbirth…"

The ebony-haired male gave another deep-throated laugh, husky with lust as he kissed his lover again; smiling softly down at the caramel-fleshed teen he loved. "I love you, Ed…"

Edward felt his eyes begin to tear up and he knew tears were welling in them at those four soft words… "I love you too, Colonel Bastard."

Roy buried his face in Edwards' neck, shaking his head. "….did you have to use that nickname? I'm being romantic here."

"Roy." Ed grabbed Roy's face between his hands, bringing him to stare Ed straight into the face. "I don't want romantic right now. Someday soon you can take me out on a date and use all your tricks and trappings to get me to love you even more than I do right now, make me think you are the most amazing man I've ever met and could never live without. But right now, I just want you. And I want you to fuck me hard enough to make me feel it for the eight months I missed out on you…"

Roy smirked. "Yes, Major Elric." He kissed him again, holding him tight against his chest making them touch chest to chest.

Ed smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck to keep him in that wonderful, breath-taking kiss that was doing just that.

Roy reached down and began unbuttoning his slacks, undoing the zipper and pulling the slacks down just enough for him to see the black silk of Edward's boxers and the sizeable lump currently tenting his lover's underwear.

Just as Roy was reaching his hand inside his lover's tented boxers, a whimper filled Edward's ears.

_No…oh dear god, no. Please Nathaniel, go back to sleep…_Almost as if Nathaniel could hear the pleas his whimpering turned to full-fledged crying as he began to beg for attention.

Ed lay his head back with a sigh. "God…Roy, let me up. I have to take care of Nathaniel."

Roy groaned, sitting back on his knees. "You're kidding, right?"

Edward shook his head, standing up and zipping and buttoning up his trousers before he picked up Nathaniel, cradling him close. "Shhh, shhh. It's alright, Nathaniel."

It took nearly half an hour for the newborn to consider going back to sleep and by that time the mood had been completely broken.

Roy stood at the foot of his children's bassinettes as he watched them sleep with a small smile on his face. "Well…I guess we'll just have to try again later…they might wake up again."

Ed nodded. "Yeah. Sorry…"

Roy shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. It's getting late so I'd best be getting home. Wouldn't do for us to both be dead tomorrow at work."

Roy kissed Ed once more before heading to the door, turning his head to stare at Ed from over his shoulder from his place at the open door. He gave Ed a smile. "Thank you, Ed."

Ed blinked. "Thanks for what? Roy, what're you talking about? C'mon, answer me Colonel Bastard!"

Roy just smirked and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Ed growled, hands on his hips as he turned to Nathaniel and River, sleeping peacefully in their cribs. "You're dad's a bastard, kids. I hope you know that…."

With that Edward Elric climbed into bed and fell asleep, knowing he had one hell of a rough road ahead.

Well everyone, that's the end of Chapter Eight. Hope you all enjoyed it and this makes up for my absence. The next chapter should come out pretty soon as most of the drama in my life has finally dissipated.

Long story short: I got married, had a baby, am getting divorced from aforementioned husband and he is getting custody of my baby. So yes, I'm upset, and I'm taking it out on this fanfic and praying I can fill it full of the happiness I am not feeling right now. But still, for those of you who want angst, it is to come in the near future. But only when the kids get older. Not right now. A new villain will reveal itself and this story is nowhere near over.

But there needs to be a special shout-out to the reviewer who made me kick myself into writing. I rarely check my e-mail anymore from sheer drama and there were tons of reviews waiting for me, but the one I read stuck with me so much….**Hisoka, **you are amazing! :hugs: Thank you so much. Reading your review made me want to write again. Thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to you and I hope you continue to read with me. And yes, I am like Maes. My daughter is named Fallin Katie Scarlett. I am very glad you are getting into it, that's the whole reason I do this…

I hope you all have a great time between the updates, but it really shouldn't take that long as I wrote this chapter in a few hours. So please tell me if it sucks.


End file.
